Frozen Heart
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: InuYasha has just compared Kagome to Kikyo! The priestess gets angry and InuYasha doesn't seem to care. Someone has been watching and admiring her for a while now... but who? Sess X Kag


Frozen Heart

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 1:Shattered

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A raven haired priestess stood behind a hanyou with his powerful blade Tetsuisaga. InuYasha was always protecting

Kagome from danger.

_'Your so pathetic and weak!' _

InuYasha had called the miko that all the time. Kagome would usually 'sit' him and then run off and jump down the

'bone eaters well' once again returning to her own time.

The half demon always got pissed off and either followed her home or wait for her and start up fight. In the end Kagome would win and leave to find her three friends that traveled with her and InuYasha.

The Taijiya the Houshi and the Kitsune. They were always nice to her, unlike InuYasha who was constantly finding different ways to anger her.

_'Your so pathetic and weak!'_

Those words replyed in Kagome's mind as she watched InuYasha block an attack directed towards her. The hanyou

looked back at Kagome with his gold orbs making sure she was okay.

The priestess nodded her head signaling InuYasha that she was fine. The hanyou directed his attention back to the

youkai he was currently fighting.

Sango mounted her loyal fire neko Kirara and began to ran. The Taijiya stuck her arm out and grabbed Miroku, pulling

him onto Kirara.

They took flight and flew through the air approaching the youkai. The Houshi took out 3 sacred suitras and threw them

at the demon.

It slightly shocked the youkai and then turned into ashes. Sango held up her hiraikotsu and aimed, when her target was

locked she threw her weapon.

The hiraikotsu spun through the air and cut of the youkai's legs. The boomerang turned direction and was flying back

to the Taijiya.

Sango caught it with her right hand and told Kirara to take them down. The neko did as she was told and softly landed

on land beside Kagome.

InuYasha firmly gripped Tetsusiaga and ran towards the youkai. He raised the fang and jumped into the air shouting...

"Kaze No Kizu!"

Before unleashing the powerful attack and destroying the demon. Everyone shielded their eyes from the bright yellow

light that was emitted from the Kaze no Kizu.

When the light died down they all opened their eyes and pieces of the youkai fell from the sky. Scattering everywhere

over the area and falling onto everyone.

Kagome had blood all over her clothes and pieces of demon flesh in her hair. The same went for Miroku, Sango,

Shippo and InuYasha.

The hanyou sheathed Tetsuisaga and pointed over to a pool of blood. While he did this InuYasha stared at Kagome

with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What are you waiting for... go get the jewel shard!"

The miko gave InuYasha an irritated look before walking over to the pool of dark purple blood and bending down near the blood and slowly sticking out her arm.

Kagome's hand was now only a hair away from the tainted jewel shard. She closed her eyes and retrieved the black

shard with her two fingers.

Once she made contact with the jewel fragment it was purified and she placed it into her small bottle. They now had

4 shards of the Shikon no Tama!

The kitsune ran to Kagome and jumped onto her shoulder. The miko smiled at Shippo and he followed suit, flashing

Kagome his biggest smile.

She giggled and walked back towards her friends. Sango and Miroku congratulated the priestess and InuYasha only

looked at her and parted his lips.

"Whatever... lets go back to the village."

Kagome narrowed her chocolate brown eyes at the hanyou and followed him back towards the small village. She

admired the beauty of the jewel shards and sooner than she thought they had reached their destination.

The miko stepped into Kaede's hut and seated herself on the wood floor. InuYasha grabbed some fire wood in the

corner of the room and threw it into the fire pit.

Miroku started on the fire while Kagome and Sango began to make dinner. They skinned koi and the miko took out

a pan she brought from her time.

Sango placed all 5 pieces of fish into the large metal pan and held it over the fire. They all waited for their dinner to

finish cooking.

Once Sango removed the pan from the hot fire she handed it Kagome. The miko placed the koi into plates that she

also brought from her time.

Kagome gave a plate to InuYasha who instantly began to eat like there was no tomorrow. Miroku recieved his food

next and then Shippo got his share.

Kagome happily gave Kirara a piece of her koi and then took a bite out of it herself. The Taijiya accepted the fish

from Kagome and they all ate in silence.

Half way through his fish, InuYasha swallowed a piece before breaking the silence in the hut.

"I wish there were stronger demons to fight..."

"Indeed... I was hoping that taking the youkai down would be somewhat of a challenge..." Sighed Miroku taking a bite.

Kagome and Sango nodded their heads in agreement and waited for the two men to speak again. This time the

hanyou changed the subject around a little...

"What are you nodding about?"

Kagome looked dumbfounded and then pointed to herself with a confused expression. InuYasha took another bite

of the koi before speaking.

"Yeah you!"

"You shouldn't be agreeing! all you do is stand behind everyone and watch us fight!"

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing coming from the man she loved for so long...

_'Your so pathetic and weak!'_

The priestess shook her head trying to get those words out of her mind. InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest

and spoke again.

"You should atleast help us out! you do have your own weapons!"

Kagome eyed the hanyou scrutinizing everything she did! Sango and Miroku widened their eyes and went to stop

InuYasha before he went too far. Too late...

"Kikyo never needed me to protect her like you do! plus she actually fights!"

_'He did not just compare me to my dead incarnation!'_

Kagome clenched her fists and put down her half eaten fish down. The miko stood up her bangs now covering those

beautiful chocolate orbs...

The priestess could feel tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Everyone watched her like a hawk awaiting what her

next action would be.

A single tear fell from Kagome's eyes and InuYasha watched in slow motion as the tear hit the floor. It shattered into

other tears as it hit the wooden floor.

That was how Kagome felt... like her heart was just shattered into pieces and no one could put it back together. The

miko started towards the door and turned her head facing InuYasha.

"Osuwari..."

The hanyou's face met the floor like usual and by the time he picked himself up. Kagome was already gone and

walking towards the 1000 year old tree.

Miroku sighed and rubbed his temples as for Sango she started to yell at InuYasha. Raising her fist from to time to

time and turning up the volume of her voice.

"Baka! InuYasha you are so selfless!"

Miroku had to restrain the Taijiya from attacking InuYasha. After a while of struggling from Miroku's grasp, she gave up

and sat down with her arms crossed.

InuYasha 'hn'ed' and sat against a wall. Sango would occasionaly give him a death glare when he wasn't looking.

Shippo dicided not to get in the way and quietly ate his fish...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kagome was now sitting under the tree of ages and silently crying. She rested her head on the tree trunk and let

out a muffled sigh...

_'How could he compare me like that!'_

The breeze lifted her hair slightly sending chills down her spin as the cool wind made contact with her skin. Kagome

shivered and then hugged herself trying to keep warm.

When the breeze passed, Kagome closed her eyes and began to relax. The chirping of birds and the running of

clear fresh water soothed her somewhat...

That is until she heard a faint rustle and a snap. Kagome's eyes shot open and she looked around... desperatly hoping

that it was just her imagination.

When she heard the sound no more, Kagome decided to head back just incase it was a demon. The miko stood up

and made her way to the hut.

Little did she know that soemone was watching her. It wasn't a youkai like she thought, instead it was a Taiyoukai... His

long silver hair swayed as the breeze settled in again.

His gold orbs watching as the priestess walked away. The Taiyoukai smirked before he made his way back to his

large castle in the west...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
